


Let Us Help

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Avengers Family, Awesome Clint Barton, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Missions Gone Wrong, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has Nightmares, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: Tony is severely injured during a mission that went wrong. The other Avengers just want to help him, but Tony won't allow it. However, a little mishap in the lab may just change that.





	Let Us Help

The mission had gone downhill rapidly.

The Hydra agents occupying the base they were after knew they were coming. They had everything planned out to take them down. Darts filled with enough drugs to take down an elephant were used to take out Bruce and Thor, both of them crashing hard. An EMP was used to render the Iron Man suit useless, so it did not take them long to get their hands on Tony. Natasha and Clint were trickier to trap, but somehow they managed it. Steve was the last to join the group, caught when Hydra used an explosive to cave in the ceiling over his head. He was pinned long enough for them to tie him down.

Now the six Avengers found themselves sitting in a small dark room, bound against the walls so that they could not move. Thor and Bruce were still unconscious, the drugs heavy in their systems.

 No one was sure how long they were there for, but what they did know was that someone was coming to join them when the doors opened.

In stepped two of hydra's agents, each of them with guns at their sides.

'' Enjoying your stay?'' The first man asked.

'' Oh yeah. I'd rate it 5 stars alright.'' Tony scoffed. '' Gotta be one of the best kidnappings ever.''

'' Well, you've got us. Now what are you going to do?'' Steve asked, glaring at them with a frozen gaze. Neither one of the men acknowledged him, their eyes shifting between the other members of the team. They quickly looked away from Thor and Bruce, focusing their attention on Natasha, Tony, and Clint instead. They just seemed to stare at the three for a moment before one of them stepped forward. He stopped right in front of Tony, kneeling on the floor.

'' Getting a little up and close aren't we?'' Tony asked. The man did not say a word as he reached out, pulling the collar of his shirt down enough to reveal the arc reactors glow. Tony felt his heart start racing against the arc's casing, wondering what this guy was going to do. After a few minutes he let go of the collar, and turned to his partner. He spoke something in Spanish, which he could not make out. Before he knew it the two men were beside him, untying him from the wall. They hoisted him up, keepings his arms locked behind his back so he could not fight them.

'' What are you doing?'' Steve demanded.

They did not answer as they began to carry him towards the door.

'' If you're going to hurt one of us then hurt me. Don't touch him.'' Steve yelled.

The men turned to face him.

'' We'll take what ever we want. You can't stop us.'' He stated, and then they were gone.

 

\---

 

An hour later they heard the first scream.

Steve was barely able to hold still when he heard it. Tony was screaming in utter agony.

What were they doing to him?

This sound continued for nearly two hours, until finally help arrived. When it did SHIELD agents flooded into the room they were in, freeing the five of them. When Steve was free he immediately stood, and rushed from the room to try and find Tony. He had to make sure his teammate was alright.

He found the room a moment later, but when he stepped inside he was not prepared for what he saw.

Tony was laying on his back on what looked like a surgical table. SHIELD agents were unlocking the cuffs around his wrists and ankles that were holding him down. Blood was all over Tony's exposed chest, slowly dripping to land on the floor in a forming puddle. Deep cuts littered his arms and chest, the source of the blood.

Steve rushed forward just as the agents got the cuffs off the man. He rested a hand on Tony's shoulder, noting how he was trembling slightly.

'' Tony, can you hear me?'' Steve asked.

Tony did not even look at him. His eyes remained looking at the ceiling, glazed over as if he could not see anything. This bothered Steve, and scared him. Steve turned his gaze down, and became nauseous at the sight. They had been carving into the scarred skin around the reactor, and it was unclear just how far they had gotten before help arrived.

Eventually Steve was forced to step back when medical arrived on the scene. He watched as they placed Tony on a stretcher, covering him in a blanket before rushing him out the door.

Steve followed close behind, unable to fathom why it was they had done this to him.

Why him?

 

\---

 

It was two days before Tony was allowed to leave the hospital.

Steve had been there when he was released. Tony looked like hell, pale as the sheets he was laying on. His right wrist was in a brarce, sprained from how hard he had been pulling against the restraints. Steve watched as he slowly sat up from the bed, one hand hovering over the reactor. He appeared to be in a lot of pain, his face scrunched up as he tried to take a deep breath.

'' Do you need some help?'' Steve asked, approaching the bed.

'' I'm ok.'' Tony said. '' Just.... Just give me a minute.'' Steve watched as he leaned forward, taking a few pained breaths before trying to right himself.

It was hard for him to watch.

Steve stepped forward this time, reaching out to help Tony stand up. At first he flinched away from the touch, but eventually he gave in.

'' How bad is it?'' Steve asked. Tony still had a hand pressed against the reactor, his breathing faster then normal.

'' Bad enough.'' Was all that Tony said.

'' Are you sure you're ready to leave then?'' Steve asked. '' If you're in that much pain then maybe it would be best if you stayed for a little longer to recover.''

'' I'll be fine.'' Tony argued. '' It's nothing new to me. I'll be fine.''

'' I hope you're right.'' Steve mumbled as they began to walk towards the door. Once signed out of the hospital they went outside to find Happy waiting for them. Happy opened the back door to the car, and Steve helped to get Tony inside. Once settled they were off for the tower.

Once they were there, however, Tony made no move to get out of the car. Steve glanced over at him, wondering why he was not moving. He saw Tony just staring off into space, one hand tapping at the reactor. There was a slight tremble to his hand.

'' Tony?'' Steve asked. '' You ok?''

He did not respond.

Steve sighed, reaching out towards the billionaire. Before he could even touch him, however, he flinched away. Steve saw terror flash in his eyes for a split second, and then he was back.

'' Are you ok?'' Steve asked again. '' You're starting to scare me.'' He stated.

'' I'm alright.'' Tony whispered. '' I just.... Thinking. I was just thinking is all.'' He said, moving to open his door. He stumbled his way out of the car, leaning against the car as Steve got out to give him some help. However, unlike at the hospital, Tony pushed him away. '' I can walk on my own capsicle.'' He stated, making his way towards the front doors of the tower. Steve's eyes never left him as he walked along.

There was something seriously wrong here.

He would need to talk to the rest of the team when he got inside.

 

\---

 

The first thing Tony did when he got inside was head for his lab.

He did not want to deal with the others right now. He needed some time alone, and the lab was the best place he was going to get that.

**_Welcome home Sir._ **

'' JARVIS, lock down the lab for me.'' Tony said.

_**For how long sir?** _

'' Until I say.'' Tony said. '' I don't want the others coming in here unless its an emergency.'' He stated.

_**Very well Sir.** _

Tony heard the hissing sound of the locks as he fell into the closest chair he could find. He heaved a sigh, letting his eyes shut for a minute as he lifted a hand to rest over the reactor. He could feel the sting from the healing wounds around the metal. The doctors had done all they could, but there is no easy way to stitch up skin that's connected to metal. It would heal, but it would be painful for awhile. 

The pain reminded him of what they had wanted, and what he refused to give. 

They had wanted the arc reactor, however, there was no way they could take it themselves. 

After the incident with Obadiah, Tony made sure that it was much harder to get the arc reactor out of his chest. There was a series of locks hidden inside, so that when you turned it a certain distance it would click out of place a little further. It was a difficult process, one that he had made just for that reason. However, it had pissed off their captors when they realized they couldn't just take it out. 

So they started the torture.

_If you won't give it to us then we will cut it out of your chest._

The words echoed in his head, causing him to flinch. His heart hammered against the arc reactors casing. He saw flashes of what had happened to him, feeling the slice of the blade in his skin. He was sure he felt something dripping from the wounds, but that was impossible. They were wrapped up tight.

_**Sir, do you wish for me to call Dr.Banner?** _

Tony snapped back to reality at JARVIS's question. He lowered his hand to his side, taking a deep breath before responding.

'' No. I'm alright JARVIS.'' Tony forced himself to take another deep breath, pushing the memories back. He stood from the chair, making his way over to his work table. Dummy was standing close to it. chirping away when Tony came close. He patted Dummy on the head before falling into the rolling chair close by. He pulled himself closesr to the table. '' JARVIS, bring up my projects list. Give me something to do.'' Tony said. 

Maybe getting some work done would help.

 

\---

 

Steve was starting to worry more. 

It had been nearly three days since Tony was released from the hospital, and none of the team had seen him outside his lab. 

'' Has he even come out to eat anything?'' Natasha asked. 

'' I've been taking stuff down there for him. Sometimes they're empty when I come back, sometimes they're not.'' Clint said. 

'' At least he's trying to eat.'' Bruce mumbled, remembering the last time he was in the lab for this long. He had not eaten anything the last time this happened, and they found him passed out on the couch when JARVIS finally allowed them inside. 

'' If he has eaten then is that not a good sign?'' Thor asked.

'' It is.'' Bruce said.

'' But that doesn't fix the fact that he's been down there for three days straight. We don't know if he's slept at all..... I'm really starting to worry. Something's not right here.'' Steve said.

'' Someone should go talk to him.'' Clint said. '' Maybe that will help.''

'' We don't even know if we can get into the lab.'' Natasha pointed out. '' It could be on lockdown for all we know.'' She stated.

'' We won't know till we try.'' Bruce said. '' We have to try something before he kills himself in there.'' He stated.

'' Who should go down there?'' Clint asked.

Silence fell.

'' Maybe if we all go down then he will listen to us.'' Natasha suggested.

'' I don't know if that's such a good idea.'' Bruce said. '' We might just scare him.''

'' And if we don't try then he will stay down there for who knows how much longer. We need to do this.'' Steve said.

'' I'm with Nat on this one.'' Clint said.

'' I agree. We all must try to aid friend Stark so he can recover from the trauma he has sustained.'' Thor said.

'' Let's go then.'' Steve said.

The five Avengers took the elevator down to the floor that Tony kept his lab on. Any of them could access the floor, but to get into the lab they had to get permission from Tony. It was a rarity for them to just walk in without a code.

Steve reached out to open the door, and sure enough it was locked.

'' Tony, let us in.'' Steve said.

He waited for a beat.

**_I'm sorry Captain Rogers, but Sir has asked for no visitors at this time._ **

Steve sighed at the AI's voice.

'' He hasn't come out of there for three days JARVIS. We need to talk to him.'' Steve said.

Another beat passed.

_**Sir is still insisting that you do not come in.** _

'' JARVIS, at least let one of us in.'' Natasha said.

'' We really need to talk to him.'' Bruce stated.

Nearly five minutes went by this time before they got an answer.

_**Sir says one of you can come in.** _

Steve turned to face the others.

'' Back to square one.'' Steve stated. '' So who's going in?'' He asked.

'' You're the leader of this team friend Rogers. It would be best if you did.'' Thor said.

'' You have a way of getting things through his thick skull.'' Natasha stated. '' You're the best bet.''

'' Get in there before he ends up hurting himself or something.'' Clint said.

'' Ok.'' Steve turned back to the door, and reached out to open it.

The door was unlocked, letting him in right away. Steve closed the door behind himself, eyes scanning the lab for any sign of Tony.

The lab was a mess, different projects laying out all over the place. It was not much different then any other time he would come down here, but something about it told Steve that there was a problem.

He did not see Tony anywhere around the lab.

'' Stark?'' Steve called out. '' Are you in here?''

He heard movement to his right. He turned just in time to see Tony rolling across the floor in a wheely chair, heading straight for the desk in front of Steve. He watched as Tony stuck his hands out, stopping himself before he could hit the edge of the desk.

'' What do you want Capsicle? I wasn't expecting visitors.'' Tony mumbled, reaching for the soldering tool sitting close by. Steve finally recognized the tech sitting there as being one of the gauntlets from Tony's Iron Man suits. He was working on repairs.

'' Well. The others are worried about you Tony.'' Steve stated, not wanting to beat around the bush. '' I'm worried about you. You haven't come out of here since the last mission.''

'' I've just been busy.'' Tony said. '' To many projects to finish, and not enough time.'' He stated. Steve saw him set the tool down. However, what worried him was the slight tremor he saw in the engineers hands. He watched as Tony lifted a hand to his chest, gently pressing around the area's that had been sliced open. The movement had Steve on edge, worried.

Was he in pain?

'' You should be resting after what happened.'' Steve stated. '' You were hurt bad Tony. Why don't you just take a break for a little bit. The others were planning on watching Star Wars all night. You should join us.''

'' I'll think about it.'' Tony said, pushing himself away from the desk to approach a nearby table with more equipment sitting on it.

Steve knew this answer was a flat out no. If Steve were to walk out and leave it at that then Tony would never leave the lab.

'' Tony, please just come and join us.'' Steve said. '' You need to take a break from all of this. You've been down here for nearly three days.''

'' I'll be fine.'' Tony said, brushing him off as he pushed himself towards another table. Tony reached for the screw driver resting there, and maneuvered as if to push himself back to where he was.

Steve stopped him from moving with a steady hand to his shoulder.

'' Please Tony.'' He begged.

Tony did not respond to him.

In fact, he did not even move to get away.

Something was wrong.

Steve moved to stand in front of the man. He watched as Tony moved to lift a trembling hand to his chest once more, tapping on the arc reactor. His gaze was distant, as if he were not seeing what was there.

The sight scared Steve.

'' Tony?'' Steve waited for a response, but none came. '' Tony, you ok?''

Again, nothing.

Steve slowly reached out, grabbing ahold of the hand Tony was tapping against the reactor.

The next thing he knew he was thrown back by a few feet as a heart wrenching scream broke free of Tony's throat. Steve heard a loud crash, and when he looked up horror crossed his face.

Tony was laying on the floor, the chair resting a few feet away from him. He was curled up on his side, one hand clutching at his chest while the other appeared to be protecting his head. He saw Tony's hand shift slightly against his head.

That's when he saw the blood.

'' Oh my god.'' Steve whispered. He rushed forward, kneeling beside Tony. He did not dare to reach out and touch him. He did not want to scare him again.

What the hell was going on?

Steve knew he could not handle this on his own. He needed Bruce in here now.

'' JARVIS, get Bruce in here.''

**_'' Dr.Banner is already here.''_ **

Steve heard the footsteps a second later, and soon the doctor was beside him.

'' What the hell happened?'' Bruce asked, taking in the sight before him.

'' I'm not sure. He just.... He zoned out on me. I went to grab his arm, and he just flipped out.'' Steve stated. Bruce reached down, gently lifting Tony's hand away from his head to get a look at the wound. It looked like he had caught himself on the edge of the table when he fell from his chair. '' Is he going to be ok?'' Steve asked.

'' I think so....... But....'' Bruce fell silent as he began to search for a pulse. Steve was confused as to why he was doing this. Tony was clearly still alive and breathing, so why bother searching for a pulse?

Steve stood just as the others began to enter the lab. Natasha rushed over to the scene, falling to her knees beside Bruce. Steve saw her gently pull Tony's head into her lap, her hand working through his hair. She was whispering softly in Russian, never taking her eyes off the man.

'' What the hell is going on?'' Steve mumbled, dumbfounded by the whole thing.

'' Was Tony tapping at the reactor or anything when you touched him?'' Bruce asked, turning his attention back to the wound on Tony's head. It was hard to do so, however, when Tony turned his face into Natasha's stomach. Bruce made due with what he got, pressing a pad of gauze to the wound to try and stem the bleeding till he could get a better look.

'' Yeah.... I thought it was just a nervous tick.'' Steve said. He saw a look of worry pass Natasha's face for a second, but if faded almost immediately. Clint knelt down beside her, whispering something into her ear. He saw her nod, and then Clint left the lab.

'' What is ailing Friend Stark?'' Thor asked, worry in his tone.

'' I think he's having a major anxiety attack.'' Bruce stated.

'' But why?'' Steve asked. '' I didn't do anything to him.''

'' True, you didn't.'' Bruce said. '' But that doesn't mean he didn't think that.''

'' Steve, did you read everything in Tony's file?'' Natasha asked.

'' All that I could find.'' Steve said. '' Why?'' He questioned.

Natasha cast a worried look to Bruce. They were the only two who knew of what had been in his file before he erased most of it from SHIELD's files.

'' We need to have a talk later.'' Natasha said. '' But not now. Tony needs us.'' She stated.

'' I'm back!''

Clint came racing back into the room holding a glass of water and a wet cloth in his hands. He knelt beside Natasha, handing the cloth off to her. She thanked him before pressing it against the back of Tony's neck. He shuddered at the sudden cold against his skin.

'' It's alright котенок.'' Natasha whispered. '' You're alright now.''

'' Would it be better to move him from the floor?'' Thor asked.

'' Let's see if we can get him to the communal floor.'' Bruce suggested. '' Thor, can you pick him up?'' He asked.

'' I shall be gentle.'' Thor said, kneeling down to lift the billionaire off the floor. Tony's shoulders were trembling with every hitching breath he took. The sight was hard for Steve to watch. He knew that the man had been through hell, but he never thought it could do this to him. He always seemed so.... so calm about it. He talked about what had happened to him like it was nothing.

Was there something that he had not been told?

'' Fear not Friend Stark. We will help you.'' Thor whispered. The calm tone was strange coming from the god. He was holding Tony like a porcelain doll that would fall apart at the slightest touch. He had Tony's face tucked away against his chest, as if hiding him from the others. He moved slowly towards the exit, the others following close behind.

Steve's legs felt like they were made of Jell-O. He was walking, but he was on autopilot, following only because the others were.

What had he done?

 

\---

 

Steve could hardly believe what he was being told.

Tony had been held for three months in a dark cave, while hooked to a car battery to keep him alive. Natasha explained that it was where he created the first arc reactor, and the first Iron man suit. She also explained that not long after that Obadiah Stain nearly killed him when he stole the arc reactor right out of his chest.

He just could not believe it.

'' Why was that not in his file?'' Steve asked.

'' He erased it when he found out SHIELD had ahold of it.'' Natasha said. '' I read it just before he erased the files.''

'' Tony felt that he could trust me with the truth.'' Bruce said. '' He told me when he was..... Well.... He was having a really bad anxiety attack like what just happened.'' He explained.

'' I can't believe it.'' Steve's eyes slowly lifted towards the couch. Tony was laying there, having passed out a little over an hour ago. Bruce had applied gauze bandages to his head for the gash he had received in the lab. He was lucky, Bruce had said, that he did not need stitches. He looked so peaceful now, but after what Steve had been told he was sure the man was having nightmares. '' Did he think I was trying to take the reactor?'' Steve asked.

'' After what happened to him, yes.'' Natasha said. '' What ever they did to him while we were held captive brought back some unwanted memories. Even though you just wanted to help him, you sent him into a flashback.'' She explained.

'' God.... What have I done.'' Steve whispered. He put his head in his hands. He wanted to go hide himself from the world. How could he have done this to him? Tony did not deserve to face hid demons only days after being tortured.

It was not right.

Steve did not move from where he sat for the longest time. He could not bare to look at the rest of his team at the moment. However, that changed when he heard a moan.

Tony was starting to wake up.

Steve shot out of his seat, but before he could take a step towards the couch he stopped. Would Tony even want to be around him when he wakes up? The thought of what his presence could do to the man scared him.

However, a nudge from Natasha told him otherwise.

'' He knows.'' Natasha said. '' If you stay away it will only make things worse.'' She stated. Steve nodded, and then moved closer to the couch. Clint was perched on the back of the couch, watching over Tony like a hawk. He looked worried when his gaze met Steve's, but he did not say a word.

They both knew Tony was having a nightmare.

Steve refused to let him suffer through the nightmare. They needed to wake him up, so he knelt beside the couch. He reached out, giving Tony's arm a soft shake.

'' Tony, wake up.'' Steve said, trying not to sound authoritative. '' It's just a nightmare, you're in the tower. You need to wake up.''

Tony began to squirm in his sleep. He never once flinched at the hand holding his arm however. Steve was unsure of what to do to wake him up, so he began to move away for one of the others to try.

Before he could move he felt a death grip on his wrist. He looked down to find Tony's eyes wide open, staring at him in terror. His breathing was faster then normal, telling Steve he was close to panic.

'' Tony. It's alright. It's just me.'' Steve whispered. The others were starting to gather around the couch, worry written across their faces. Clint had dropped from where he was perched on the couch, reaching to rest a hand on Tony's shoulder.

'' You're in the tower Tony. You're here with the rest of the team.'' Clint said, trying to ground the man. Tony's eyes shifted between the two of them as if he were unsure of what he was seeing. After a few minutes Tony let go of Steve's wrist, but the super soldier did not move away. A few minutes passed in silence, Tony forcing himself to take a few deep breaths in that time.

'' How long?'' Tony asked, voice hoarse.

'' The panic attack lasted fifteen minutes.'' Bruce stated. '' You were asleep for nearly two hours after that.'' He explained.

Tony nodded slowly before trying to sit up. Steve and Clint helped him up, worried that he would hurt himself somehow. Once he was upright he pressed a hand to the reactor, as if checking that it was still there.

'' Do you want to talk about it?'' Steve asked.

Tony did not say anything. He continued to tap at the reactor as if it were a life line. Eventually Steve moved to sit beside him on the couch, wanting to be there for when he was ready to talk. The others also took seats around the couch, wanting to be there for their teammate.

It was nearly a half hour before Tony finally talked.

'' It was about what Obadiah did to me.'' Tony whispered.

'' What did he do?'' Steve asked.

'' He was pulling the reactor out of my chest. It was just the same as when it happened. I was dying, trying to get to the one in my lab, but when I got there the reactor was not there..... It... It was in the hands of those goons who held us captive.'' Tony said. '' They wanted the reactor, and they had gotten it. I was dying, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.''

Steve could see that Tony was shaking now. He was utterly terrified of what he had dreamt.

'' Tony, is that why they tortured you?'' Natasha spoke up.

'' Yeah.'' Tony said. '' They wanted the reactor, and I refused to give it to them. They couldn't just take it out like Obie did, so they tried to cut it out instead.'' 

Steve was horrified by the realization.

'' Is that why you panicked earlier?'' Steve asked. '' You thought I was going to take the reactor from you.''

Tony nodded, unable to get the words out of his tightening throat. He did not want to break down in front of his team, but he could not stop the onslaught of tears that began to fall. He buried his face in his hands, unable to face his team.

They must think he's weak. He was rendered to tears after a nightmare that he had many times. How could he let himself be so weak before them.

Tony nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a touch to his back. He looked up enough to find that it was Steve who had rested a hand against his back.

'' We don't feel any different about you Tony.'' Steve stated.

This shocked the billionaire more then he had thought it would.

'' Natasha told me what happened to you. I understand why what happened would affect you so much.'' Steve explained.

Tony's gaze darted over to the assassin, who showed no emotion.

'' After what happened on the last mission you have every right to be hurting.'' Steve said. '' But let us help you. If you try to do this alone it will kill you.''

Tony cast his gaze to the floor, not wanting to look at any of them.

'' Let us help you Tony.'' Steve said. '' Please, we don't want to see you suffering like this.''

Another presence made itself known beside him. He did not have to look up to know it was Bruce there. He felt the warmth of a blanket fall over his shoulders, wrapping around him like a hug.

'' Will you let us help you?'' Bruce asked.

Tony forced himself to take a deep but shaky breath. He scrubbed away the tears that threatened to fall as he nodded.

'' Ok. We're going to have a Star Wars marathon tonight. You are staying right here while I go get you a proper meal to eat, and some tea.'' Bruce said. He patted Tony's knee before he stood to go retrieve those items. When he was gone Natasha slotted herself into his spot. She reached out, wrapping an arm around Tony's shoulders.

'' Which one should we start with. Episode 1 or 4?'' She asked.

'' Why do you even have to ask him?'' Clint asked, perched on the back of the couch once more. '' You start in the order they were released.''

'' So 4 then?'' Steve asked. He still could not wrap his head around what the true order was.

'' Four.'' Tony croaked out, smiling.

'' We have made friend Stark smile.'' Thor boomed, a smile crossing his own face. '' We have accomplished something great today.''

'' I would agree with that.'' Natasha said.

Bruce returned about five minutes later with heated up leftovers from the other night. Spanish rice with some kind of chicken. Bruce made sure that he finished the meal before giving him the tea. Once Bruce settled onto the couch Natasha called out for JARVIS to start the film.

About halfway through episode 4 Tony began to grow tired, his eyes dropping every now and then. Natasha must have noticed because she reached out, taking the mug of tea away from him. She set it aside before reaching to his shoulders. She pulled him down, forcing him to rest his head on her legs. She began to slowly run a hand through his hair absent mindedly, never taking her eyes off the TV.

Tony could not lie that it was soothing. He liked this feeling.

He knew he had been an idiot. He should not have locked himself in his lab for as long as he had. It was a downward spiral because he would not reach out for help. Now that the others had convinced him to let them help, he was so grateful.

Tony fell asleep to the sounds of the closing credits, surrounded by his family.


End file.
